Main:Trinity Thomas
York, Pennsylvania, USA |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2016-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Prestige Gymnastics |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Tony Fatta, Gregory Johnson, Kevin Pope, Jen Fatta, Sara O'Brien |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active |Row 8 title = College team |Row 8 info = Florida Gators}} Trinity Thomas (born April 7 in York, PA) is an elite American gymnast. She trained at Prestige Gymnastics under Tony Fatta and Gregory Johnson. Her favorite event is floor exercise. She currently attends the University of Florida and competes for their gymnastics team, splitting her time between elite and collegiate gymnastics. Junior Career 2015 Thomas qualified elite at the American Classic. She placed fourth on vault, fourteenth on balance beam, twentieth in the all-around and on uneven bars, and twenty-second on floor exercise. At the U.S. Classic, she placed eleventh on balance beam, thirteenth on vault, fifteenth on floor exercise, sixteenth in the all-around, and twenty-fourth on uneven bars. At her first Junior National Championships, she placed fifth on balance beam, thirteenth on vault, fifteenth on floor exercise, sixteenth in the all-around, and twenty-first on uneven bars. 2016 Thomas was named to the National Team in March, and was promptly sent to Italy to make her international debut at the City of Jesolo Trophy. She placed fifth in the all-around and won gold on floor exercise. In June, she only competed floor exercise at the U.S. Classic, but a fall landed her in forty-second place. She competed on all four events at the U.S. National Championships and fared much better, placing sixth in the all-around and balance beam, seventh on floor, tenth on vault, and eleventh on uneven bars. Senior Career 2017 Thomas made her senior debut at the City of Jesolo Trophy in April, winning team gold and placing fifteenth in the all-around. In July, she placed sixth in the all-around at the American Classic. She competed on bars and beam at the U.S. Classic, winning bronze on both events. In August, she competed the all-around at her first senior National Championships, winning bronze on beam and floor, and placing fourth in the all-around and sixth on bars. 2018 In early April, Thomas verbally committed to the University of Florida.Florida Following that, she competed at the Tokyo World Cup, taking second in the all-around. In August, she competed at the National Championships, placing fourth on bars, sixth on beam and floor, and eighth in the all-around. She was named to the American team for the Pan American Championships in Peru, winning team gold and all-around silver. 2019 After finishing her freshman year at the University of Florida, Thomas competed at the U.S. Classic in July, placing sixth on bars and seventh on beam. In August, she competed at the National Championships, but falls on floor exercise landed her ninth in the all-around. She additionally placed fourth on bars, tenth on beam, and fifteenth on floor, maintaining her spot on the National Team. Medal Count Floor Music 2015-2016 - "The Question of U" by Prince 2017 - "Le Retour de D'Artagnan" by Maxime Rodriguez References